Don't Move
Don't Move is the sixth episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. Synopsis The Doctor takes Lilly to a zoo in the future. They figure out a dangerous White Tiger has escaped and is stalking the zoo owners... Plot A little boy is having fun in the zoo. He says the zoo is the best place ever. Meanwhile, Zeke, one of the owners of the zoo is watching. He smiles. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Lilly are in the TARDIS. "Lilly!" the Doctor yells. "The TARDIS is piloting herself!" Lilly and the Doctor hide. They hear an explosion. "Maybe she isn't," the Doctor says. "Maybe she's just, err... broken." Lilly gasps. She looks angry. "Broken!" she asks. The Doctor tells her it is indeed broken. Lilly slaps her face. They burst out of the TARDIS. "Welcome to 6000 AAD, we're at the zoo," the Doctor says as he sniffs the air. They are inside the room where the Zeke is. "Who on earth are you?!" *Opening credits play The Doctor holds up his psychic paper. The man slaps his face and says he's an idiot. The Doctor is pretending to be Doctor Jimmy ~ Finds Missing Animals. Zeke tells the Doctor to go find "the White Tiger". The Doctor asks why it's "the" White Tiger. "This White Tiger is special, he's after something..." Zeke says. The Doctor and Lilly exit the building. The Doctor points to a tiger standing in an empty spot. The Doctor explains the technology simulates a world for the tiger and food that actually fills you up. The Doctor Sonics the tiger. The world becomes visible. Suddenly, they hear Zeke scream. The Doctor and Lilly rush to him. He's dying. "It was the White Tiger," Zeke says and then he dies. The Doctor and Lilly run to stop the White Tiger. They meet Joe, another owner of the zoo. He leads them to a submarine where they can hide. They get as far underwater as they can. "The White Tiger escaped about a year ago, he's been nice. Until recently, he's trying to hunt me and the other zoo owners," Joe says. "I made up a poem about him, it goes like this: a child is returning. The Doctor stares at Joe, he doesn't stop. "Twice," the Doctor says. Joe asks the Doctor what he means by "twice". The Doctor explains he's a time and space traveler. 2013 AD he was told that at two completely different places, now again in 6000 AAD. Joe simply laughs; he doesn't think the Doctor's telling the truth. They all look out the window, and Joe sings "oh, a child is returning! Child is returning! A child a child, a child, oh yes! A child is returning!" He's a bad singer. Suddenly, the White Tiger swims at the window. He starts trying to break the glass and get in. Joe pilots the submarine to surface. He's glad the White Tiger didn't follow them. Suddenly, the White Tiger leaps out of the water. Joe pulls out a laser gun and starts shooting at the White Tiger. The White Tiger eats the laser gun. Joe, the Doctor, and Lilly run. The White Tiger follows. The Doctor points out a building. Lilly and Joe follow him to the roof. "We're safe up here," the Doctor says. They peer down; the White Tiger is climbing up the building! The Doctor shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He, Lilly, and Joe jump off the building. Joe points out the zoo's emergency exit. The Doctor Sonics it, it closes. Joe stares at the Doctor. "No leaving until we find out what the tiger wants," the Doctor says. Joe yells at the Doctor. Lilly points to the White Tiger running towards them. The Doctor freezes all time around him with his Sonic Screwdriver. He walks into the TARDIS and travels back in time. People are looking at a tiger. The tiger looks happy. He goes a month later. Zeke, Joe, and another man walk up to the tiger. They make him drink something. Suddenly, the tiger turns into a White Tiger. The White Tiger looks in the mirror. It goes berserk and eats the man that isn't Zeke or Joe. Zeke and Joe run away and the White Tiger escapes. The Doctor goes a five years back in time. A tiger is happily running along. Suddenly, the zoo is built. It isn't happy into its world is simulated. The TARDIS translator translates what the tiger is saying. "My sister was a White Tiger. I feel bad for her, white is the color of shame in my kingdom, but me, I'm not ashamed, I am not a White Tiger!" the tiger that becomes the White Tiger says. "I am King Kalabola, the ruler of tigers!" The Doctor steps into the TARDIS. He heads back to 6000 AAD. He un-freezes time. The White Tiger leaps towards Joe. "King Kalabola!" the Doctor shouts. "I know why you're angry, and I can help!" King Kalabola shakes his head. "I am shamed and I will claim my revenge on those who shamed me!" King Kalabola bellows. He eats Joe and runs away. The Doctor looks at Lilly. He explains everything about white being the color of shame. He explains the rest. Lilly says they need to stop King Kalabola from destroying all of humanity to claim his revenge. The Doctor has a flashback: Zeke, Joe, and another man walk up to the tiger known as King Kalabola. They make him drink something. Suddenly, the tiger turns into a White Tiger. The Doctor realizes if a drink can turn King Kalabola into a White Tiger, it can turn him back! He quickly tells Lilly. They rush to the snack bar. The Doctor mixes up a drink. He and Lilly run to King Kalabola. King Kalabola is ready to break down the emergency exit doors. The Doctor and Lilly appear. "King Kalabola, I can turn you back!" the Doctor says. "How?" the king asks. "I am ashamed!" The Doctor shakes his head and says "the people who turned you into a White Tiger didn't speak tiger; I mixed up a drink that will reverse the effect!" King Kalabola turns to the Doctor. "Impossible," he says. The Doctor puts the cup in front of King Kalabola. "Please, drink it, I can help," the Doctor says. King Kalabola growls. "Never will I trust you, humans are not trustworthy." The Doctor smiles and says "but I'm not human. Scan me, go on!" King Kalabola's eyes glow. They stop glowing. "I trust you Time Lord," he says. "You have saved so many creatures on this planet Doctor." He drinks the drink and becomes orange again. The Doctor opens the emergency exit doors. King Kalabola runs at an amazing speed. "Go rule your kingdom again King Kalabola," the Doctor says as King Kalabola vanishes into the distance. Characters *Jesse Bob Harper as The Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *Actor as little boy *Actor as Zeke *Actor as Joe *White Tiger as White Tiger *Tiger as King Kalabola *Nicholas Briggs as King Kalabola's voice Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show